La surprise
by Partizion
Summary: Le 1er mars est un jour assez spécial pour deux membres de l'équipe de volley d'Aoba Jousai. Que se passerait-il si les autres joueurs décidaient de participer? Os sur le thème Anarchie du jeu du Fof


_Nouveau Os de participation au jeu du FoF dans lequel il faut écrire un texte sur un thème donné en une heure. Le timing a failli ne pas être respecté, une heure c'est chaud. Bonne lecture!_

**Thème : Anarchie**

* * *

**La surprise**

Il n'était pas du genre à sécher l'entraînement. Au contraire, une de ses grandes passions était de s'allier avec son éternel comparse pour enquiquiner ses coéquipiers. Alors pour quelle raison aujourd'hui serait différent ? Parce que c'est le jour de son anniversaire ? Mais quelle stupide idée, cela rajoutait au contraire une motivation pour venir voir ce que ses amis lui avaient préparé cette fois.

Ils auront du mal à faire mieux que l'année dernière en tout cas, songea-t-il.

En effet, surpasser les déguisements de bougie qu'avaient revêtu les autres troisièmes années (après maintes supplications et promesses pour un d'eux d'après ce qu'il avait compris) pour l'occasion serait certainement une tâche ardue. Et pourtant... Le brun était certain qu'ils possédaient encore des ressources. C'est donc en sifflotant qu'il dépassa les portes de son école, se dirigeant posément vers les vestiaires. Seulement, sa curiosité fut piquée à vif en apercevant un de leurs deuxième année qui restait assis sur un banc, en proie à une intense réflexion visiblement. Après qu'un fin sourire ait étiré ses lèvres, le plus vieux se décida à le rejoindre.

Autant leur laisser quelques minutes de préparation supplémentaires.

\- Bon anniversaire Yahaba.

Le plus jeune sembla subitement sortir de ses pensées, tournant la tête vers lui en soupirant faiblement de soulagement.

\- Bon anniversaire à toi aussi Matsukawa. Tu viens d'arriver ? Ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser entrer tout à l'heure.

\- Tant mieux alors, ça devrait être cool. Et ouai, je me suis dis que j'allais pas pouvoir voir ce qu'ils faisaient tout de suite donc j'ai préféré partir plus tard.

Yahaba soupira une autre fois en râlant comme quoi ils auraient pu le lui dire aussi et que de toute façon, ça allait certainement ne pas être grand chose en dehors d'un petit goodie en guise de cadeau. Tellement pris dans sa plainte, il ne fit pas attention à l'air amusé du plus vieux qui avait eu l'honneur de participer à la recherche de cadeau pour son kouhai.

Il va comprendre qu'un petit truc ne suffit pas avec nous au moins.

Lorsque Mattsun réalisa néanmoins que le châtain comptait récapituler toutes les raisons pour lesquelles fêter un anniversaire avant un entraînement était inutile, il sortit son téléphone, découvrant avec satisfaction un message d'Oikawa le prévenant qu'il pouvait venir lui était parvenu. La surprise était prête et il se leva, également prêt à découvrir jusqu'à quel point ses amis pouvaient être tordus.

\- Ils ont fini de tout préparer, après libre à toi de ne pas venir mais tu vas avoir le droit à un Oikawa vexé, annonça le brun en reprenant la route des vestiaires. Et tu ne veux pas vivre ça.

Il arriva bien vite à la porte, le plus jeune sur ses trace. Forcément, les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, l'empêchant de tricher en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le silence fut le seul à les accueillir lorsqu'ils entrèrent, malheureusement, Yahaba eu à peine le temps d'effleurer l'interrupteur avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux attrapés par les mains et tirés en avant, la porte se refermant en plongeant la pièce dans le noir. La chose qui impressionna le plus le brun fut le silence de l'opération, en dehors des protestations du passeur de seconde année (et de quelques grognement?), nul bruit ne se faisait entendre. Le calme ne dura pas très longtemps, au plus grand malheur du châtain, celui-ci cessa d'ailleurs au moment même où ils furent tout les deux assis, ce geste semblant ordonner l'allumage de la lumière sous les cris de bonne fête des autres volleyeurs.

Pourtant, même s'il savait que tout le monde était présent, car personne n'aurait osé désobéir à leur capitaine, ses yeux ne purent quitter la forme colorée juste en face de lui. Ou plutôt la personne qui avait décidé de s'habiller avec une sorte de combinaison de toute les couleurs, le tout embelli par un joli ruban autour du coup. En bref, il s'agissait tout simplement d'une anarchie vestimentaire. Cela en fut trop pour ses nerfs puisqu'il éclata de rire.

\- Mec sérieusement ?

\- Complètement même ! Ria Hanamaki, c'est moi ton cadeau cette année, je sais bien que tu es ravi !

\- Forcément grand fou, renchérit le brun avec un clin d'oeil forcé.

Pourquoi n'importe quel type de fringue va bien à ce gars ? Même Oikawa aurait l'air moche avec ça.

Car il n'allait pas se mentir, il n'avait pas des amis franchement dégueux. Surtout celui aux cheveux rosés, en même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il le trouve mieux que les autres, il ne fallait pas être n'importe qui pour occuper le poste de petit ami de Matsukawa Issei. Ce dernier se leva d'ailleurs pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, quelques bribes de rire s'échappant encore de ses lèvres.

\- C'est le meilleur cadeau du monde, merci Makki.

Son copain n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un bruit de porte claquée les sortant de leur petite bulle. Tandis que Mattsun cherchait à comprendre la situation, Oikawa et le rosé s'échangèrent un regard entendu avant qu'Iwaizumi ne soupire en exprimant à voix les pensées des deux troisième année.

\- Le cadeau s'est enfui avec la deuxième cible. Mission réussi je suppose...


End file.
